Lo que oculta la verdad
by Cora Woolf
Summary: Quien diría que ese trio nos ayudarían? Quien diría que las personas que les ayudaron a despertar esos poderes tienen más secretos de lo que esperaban? Pero lo que no entendíamos era... Como Him pudo regresar con más aliados y más poderoso, Como lo hizo? /-No puedo creer que toda su vida les ocultaron todo/ -Por que traicionas a tus amigos!... Denle una oportunidad
1. Una nueva amenaza?

**Yo: OLA K ASE PERSONAS DESCONOCIDAS DE INTERNET! Como están? Yo bien**

 **Xx: HOLA! *saludando muy animadamente***

 **Xx: *haciendo un ademán de mano***

 **Xx: *sonriendo* Hola a todos!**

 **Yo: Los presentare rápido... El primer saludo super rarito era de Hiro**

 **Hiro: Que mala, yo no soy rarito**

 **Yo: Si claro... El segundo saludo es del frío y aburrido de Kenji**

 **Kenji: *con una venita en la frente pero controlando el enojo* Me llamaste aburrido**

 **Yo: *ignorándolo* Y el último saludo fue de Kagura**

 **Kagura: Buenas vibras a todos**

 **Yo: Los presente contentos?**

 **H, K y K: *con diferentes ánimos* HAI!**

 **Yo: Bueno antes había hecho esta historia pero por motivos de que no se entendía la borre, esta tiene el mismo argumento por si llegaron a ver la otra... Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí el capítulo 1**

 **Nota: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenecen lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento... :) :) :)**

 ** _Una nueva amenaza?_**

Xx: *viendo a lo lejos parada en un poste con una capa rota por la parte de abajo que le cubría la cara viendo algunas parte de la ciudad destruida* Cuanto cambian las cosas conforme el tiempo, verdad? *se baja hasta el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter*

Xx: Claro si no venimos aquí desde hace tiempo...

Xx: Esos son 3 años en los que no vemos a nadie

Xx: Tienes razón y todo comenzó por un simple juego que casi se convierte en masacre...

Xx: Pero bueno, hay que hacer lo que vinimos a hacer

Xx: Dirás lo que me obligas a hacer

Xx: Si eso

Xx: Por cierto en todo el camino no me has dicho a que vinimos

Xx: Vinimos... _ **A recuperar algo que me pertenece...**_

 **...**

 **3 años atrás...**

Xx: *se podía ver la silueta de una chica que parecía de unos 13 años con el cabello desordenado pero se lo cubría con una gorra, la chica se veía que estaba apresurada ya que iba muy rápido en su patineta* Maldición! me volví a quedar dormida!

 **En otro lugar...**

Xx: *preocupada pero a la vez molesta* Ay no puede ser, a pesar que le dije que se levantara temprano y sigue sin hacerme caso!

Xx: Tranquila Momoko, no te preocupes ella la llegara

Momoko: Miyako, tu siempre tan tranquila como siempre, no entiendo como puedes esperarla tanto tiempo

Miyako: Jejeje *con una gotita de sudor*

Xx: *deteniéndose y bajándose de su patineta* Ya llegue

Miyako: Kaoru! Que bien que llegaste, Momoko no iba aguantar un minuto más

Momoko: *agarrando de los hombros a su amiga recién llegada*

Kaoru: Que pasa? Te encuentras bien?

Momoko: *empezando a agitarla muy fuerte* CLARO QUE NO ME ENCUENTRO BIEN! SI ME PREOCUPAS DE ESA MANERA YO MISMA TE IRÍA A BUSCAR POR TODO LA CIUDAD *con fuego que salia de sus ojos*

Kaoru: *despreocupada* Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, así que ya podemos ir a la ceremonia

Momoko: *con una venita en la frente* Está bien *dirigiéndose a un callejón seguida de las otras dos* Es hora de transformarse...

 ** _HYPER BLOSSOM!_**

 ** _ROLLING BUBBLES!_**

 ** _POWERED BUTTERCUP!_**

 ** _POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!_**

Blossom: *tomando una posición de líder* Bien es hora de ir chicas!

Bubbles: *entusiasmada* Hai!

Buttercup: *desinteresada* Hai...

Blossom: *levantando el puño* Entonces vamos! *alzando vuelo junto a sus amigas* Por cierto donde era *Bubbles y Buttercup casi caen en picada hacia el suelo*

Buttercup: ERES UN CASI PERDIDO Y DESPUÉS ME GRITAS!

Bubbles: Yo si me acuerdo

Blossom: Donde era?! *dijo agarrando a su amiga por los hombros*

Bubbles: Era en la plaza central

Blossom: Entonces vamos! *volando más rápido*

 **Ya cuando habían encontrado el camino... En la plaza central...**

Xx: *desesperado* Señorita Bellum, las chicas todavía no llegan?

Señorita Bellum: Me temo que no Alcalde

Blossom: *aterrizando exitosamente justo en el escenario y con un micrófono de quien sabe donde* HOLA CIUDADANOS DE TOWNSVILLE!

Ciudadanos: *gritando emocionados*

Buttercup: *llegando al lado de Blossom* NO LOS ESCUCHAMOS!

Ciudadanos: *gritando más fuerte*

Bubbles: *llegando lo primero que hace es acercarse al Alcalde* Gomen... Hemos llegado tarde *dijo un poco apenada*

Alcalde: No se preocupen... La cosa es que llegaron *le dijo regalandole una sonrisa* Ahora únete a tus compañeras

Bubbles: Hai! *se puso al otro lado de Blossom y haciendo una reverencia* COMO ESTÁN?! ES UN GUSTO VERLOS!

Ciudadanos: *gritando todavía más*

Blossom: *sonriendo un poco para que después se vuelva todo el lugar oscuro*

Bubbles: Que pasa?! *un poco asustada*

Buttercup: *con una gotita en la cabeza* _Que estarás pensando hacer?_

Blossom: *se enciende un reflector solo para ella* Les contare, que después de todo las luchas que hemos tenido por fin vencimos al jefe *fingiendo dramatismo* POR FIN LA CIUDAD DE TONWSVILLE ESTARÁ EN PAZ DE UNA GRAN AMENAZA Y SI SE VUELVE A PRESENTAR LO VOLVEREMOS A DERROTAR! **(Kenji: Como es que todavía no se quedan sin voz? Yo: Magia... Kagura: COMO SE VOLVIÓ OSCURO SI ES AL AIRE LIBRE! Yo: *empezando a molestarme* Ya dije que es magia Hiro: Como le hicieron para...? Yo: *lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente* Alguna pregunta más? K y K: Ahora nada)**

Ciudadanos: *emocionadose*

Blossom: *de un chasquido todo volvió a la normalidad*

Buttercup: Tu de verdad estas loca

Blossom: Todo por los ciudadanos... *dijo con pequeños brillos flotando alrededor de ella pero de repente siente un pequeño escalofrío* EH?!

Bubbles: Te sientes bien...

Blossom: Si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

Buttercup: Bueno no hay que preocuparnos por eso, hay que seguir lo que vinimos a hacer, darle un buen día

Bubbles: Ella tiene razón, al fin de cuentas vinimos a divertirnos

Blossom: Tienen razón no tengo de que preocuparme *dicho esto hizo una sonrisa un poco forzada ya que ese presentimiento no se iba de ella*

 _Todo estuvo tranquilo en la mañana, festejaron la derrota de el más grande villano, firmaron autógrafos en todo tipo de cosas, se tomaron muchos fotos, todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era pura diversión hasta que..._

Xx: AHHHHHHH! *se escucha el grito aterrorizado de una chica pelimorada que estaba cubierta de cuello para abajo y estaba tirada en el suelo, ella estaba siendo "amenazada" por un león negro*

PPGZ: *al darse cuenta del grito van volando hacia la chica para poder ponerse frente a ella*

Blossom: Alejarme de ella monstruo!

Xx: *cambia su cara horrorizada a una sonrisa* Veo que son muy tontas no?

PPGZ: *voltean a verla* Que rayos dices?

Xx: *levantándose mostrando unos ojos morados que daban un poco de miedo y una sonrisa sádica* Sabía que sus bondadosos corazones iban a ser su perdición algún día

De un momento a otro la chica se quitó la capa mostrando un uniforme parecido al de las PPGZ dejándolas muy sorprendidas, pero había diferencias, su uniforme era morado con una chaqueta negra arremangada que en el cuello llevaba una cinta morada y una R amarilla en la parte izquierda , guantes negros sin cubierta de dedos con un pequeños bordecito morado, un cinturón negro de comunicador morado con una R, unas converse de su color acompañado de una estrella amarilla y en su espalda tenía un arco

Buttercup: Quien mierda eres tu?

Bubbles: Buttercup cuida ese vocabulario!

Buttercup: Eso no importa ahora!

Bubbles: Claro que si importa!

Xx: Pero que ruidosas son ustedes!

Buttercup: A QUIEN LE DICES RUIDOSA ESTÚPIDA! *invocando un gran martillo* Te voy a enseñar a que no hables por las puras *alza el martillo y lo golpea contra el suelo creando un terremoto

Xx: *empezando a flotar* Eso es todo veo que me decepciones

Buttercup: CALLATE! *vuelve a levantar el martillo pero esta vez va a donde ella, justo a pocos metros de ella empieza a volar muy rápido hacia arriba para luego caer en picada* APRENDETE A CALLAR MOCOSA!

Xx: *sonriendo* Veo que tus ataques son muy potentes

Buttercup: *sonriendo* NO TE CONFIES TANTO O SINO TE HARE POLVO!

Xx: *deteniendo el ataque con sólo una mano haciendo que sangre un poco y ampliando su sonrisa* Cuando me hagas más daño, allí recién podrás hablar *metiéndole un golpe en el estómago con la mano libre mandándola muy lejos*

Buttercup: *casi inconsciente* Maldicion...

Xx: Miyu, me llamó Miyu, acuerdate del nombre de la persona que te derrotó

Buttercup: Maldicion... Te Mataré

Blossom: *furiosa* Que le has hecho a Buttercup?!

Miyu: Por qué te preocupas tanto? Alegrate de que no la mate

Blossom: *invocando su yo-yo* Maldita seas

Bubbles: *invocando su bastón* No permitiremos que dañes a una de nuestras mejores amigas *dijo un poco molesta*

Miyu: Veo que están muy molestas *sacando el arco que estaba atado en su espalda* No puedo permitir que lancen sus ataques *pone el arco en su posición, agarra la cuerda jalandola para atrás, de la nada se forma una flecha que en la parte de atrás de esta se formó una cadena que fue atada también en la muñeca de Miyu, la lanzó y esta se triplico al igual que la cadena, cada una iba en dirección de cada una de las chicas, al hacer esto cada flecha hizo que quedaran encadenadas tirando a Blossom y a Bubbles al piso*

Blossom: Pero que rayos es esto?

Bubbles: Por que nos encadenas?

Buttercup: Que quieres de nosotras?

Miyu: Esas son cadenas que les impide usar cualquier tipo de poder al igual que no puedes enviar señales de rayos blancos ósea no te ubican, las encadenó para poder decirles a que vine, y les diré mi razón, sólo quiero jugar con ustedes...

PPGZ: EH?!

Miyu: Es un juego de supervivencia, como el mismo nombre lo dice, tienen que vivir de los peligros, pero tendrán compañeros...

PPGZ: COMPAÑEROS?!

Xx: *un grupo de 3 chicos **(un pelirrojo, un pelinegro y un rubio... Ya deben saber quienes son)** vienen y cortan las cadenas que tenían atrapadas a las PPGZ con sus armas nuevas* Pero que fastidioso es salvar a estas piojosas!

PPGZ: Ellos son...

Xx: Brick!

Xx: Butch!

Xx: Boomer!

Ellos: Y nosotros somos... ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z! *dijeron poniéndose en posiciones raras, y al parecer tenían unos uniformes raros, tenían los mismos zapatos, pantalones y polos manga cero de antes, lo único que cambio fue que ahora tenían chaquetas como Miyu y unos cinturones negros con un comunicador de su respectivo color cada cosa*

PPGZ: *parándose como podian sólo para...* PREFIERO MORIR EN TU JUEGUITO Y SEGUIR ENCADENADA PARA SIEMPRE QUE TRABAJAR CON UNO DE ESTOS IDIOTAS!

RRBZ: LES LLAMAN IDIOTAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE VAN A ARRIESGAR SUS VIDAS PARA SALVARLAS SOLO PORQUE UN TRIO DE CHICOS RAROS NOS AYUDO A OBTENER ESTOS PODERES QUE NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS PARA QUE SON!

Brick: ESTE DISCO BOOMERANG PARA QUE RAYOS ME SIRVE!

Boomer: NO NECESITO UN BATE, A MI NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA EL BASEBALL!

Butch: ODIO TOCAR INSTRUMENTOS, EN MÁS NI YO SE TOCAR ESTA COSA!

Blossom: ESE ES SU PROBLEMA, NO DEBIERON ACEPTAR A ESOS EXTRAÑOS!

Bubbles: ADEMÁS NO NOS PUEDEN GRITAR POR LAS PURAS!

Buttercup: ES CIERTO, POR IDIOTAS LES ESTA PASANDO ESTO!

Miyu: _Estoy empezando a dudar de esto, creó que ya es muy tarde, ellos ya les dieron poderes..._ Bueno si ya dejaron de pelear con su parejita, que empiese este _**Suvirval Game**_ *dijo chasquenado los dedos haciendo que los 6 desaparecieran* Ya pueden salir gracias por ayudarme, sin ustedes no vería si van a sobrevivir...

Grupo Xx: *eran dos chicos y una chica* Claro, también queríamos divertirnos

 **En otro lugar...**

PPGZ y RRBZ: *apareciendo en el cielo y empezaron a caer* AHHHH!

RRBZ: *cayeron dejando un cráter y con los ojos en espiral*

PPGZ: *cayeron encima de los chicos también con los ojos en espiral y se les desparecieron las cadenas*

RRBZ: Pueden quitarse, no son plumas...

PPGZ: Perdón *parándose inmediatamente al igual que ellos*

Blossom: Ahora que me doy cuenta, ustedes no dijeron "UN TRIO DE CHICOS RAROS NOS AYUDO A TENER ESTOS PODERES"?

Brick: Si, y que?

Blossom: No puedes comprender algo tan simple, que idiota eres

Brick: Que dijiste?!

Blossom: *ignorándolo* Como obtuvieron esos poderes...

Brick: Pues verán todo empezó en la mañana...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Yo: Me demore en esto, de no ser por mi amiga...**

 **Hiro: No la presentas?**

 **Yo: Es tarde... En el próximo capítulo la presentó**

 **K y K: Es cierto**

 **H: *haciendo un puchero***

 **Yo: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden comentar y seguir esta historia... Y con eso me despido... Sayōnara!**


	2. Poderes y tipos raros

**Yo: OLA K ASE PERSONAS DESCONOCIDAS DE INTERNET! Como están? Yo bien**

 **Hiro: Agradecimientos a María Belén, una amiga de nuestra autora, nos ayudó en esto de las decisiones**

 **Kenji: Sin ella, no se podría haber creado esta historia**

 **Kagura: También gracias a las personas que ven este intento de fic**

 **Yo: No había necesidad de mencionar la último *con una gotita de sudor***

 **H, K y K: Sin más preámbulos, empezamos el capítulo 2**

 **Yo: *cansada* Si... Mejor empezamos**

 **Nota: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenecen lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento... :) :) :)**

 ** _"Nada muere más rápidamente que una idea en una mente cerrada"_**

 ** _-Anónimo_**

 ** _(Hace tiempo quería compartirla , de vez en cuando haré esto)_**

 ** _Poderes y tipos raros_  
**

Xx: *mirando fijamente detrás de unas cartas que usaba para cubrirse la cara* Tienes un dos...

Miyu: *sonriendo* Ve a pescar **(las dos estaban sentadas en el piso)**

Xx: *bajando la cabeza* No vale *dijo congiendo una carta*

Xx: *girándose en una silla de ruedas* Esto es muy aburrido

Miyu: Que quieres que haga?

Xx: *monitoreando en un montón de pantallas y manejando controles raros* Algo deben estar planeando ya que están sentados allí de hace rato

Miyu: *tirándose al suelo junto con las cartas* Para mi que les están contando lo de sus poderes... Además no pongan esas caras y alegrense de estar curados

Xx, Xx y Xx: Tienes razón

Miyu: Por cierto, les dijeron sus nombres?

Xx, Xx y Xx: Verdad?! Se nos olvidó!

Miyu: *facepalm* No importa, sigamos viendo lo que hacen...

 **Mientras que con los RRBZ y las PPGZ...**

Brick: Bien todo comenzó en la mañana...

 _*Flashback*_

 _RRBZ: *viendo una TV en la que pasaban imágenes de la pelea de las PPGZ contra Him lo cual les molestaba pero lo que les hacia hervir la sangre era que en televisión nacional pasaron imágenes cuando las PPGZ los estaban cargando*_

 _Brick: Maldición! Esto es una porquería_

 _Boomer: Lo dices por lo primero o por lo segundo?_

 _Butch: *dándole un zape* No seas idiota, lo dice por ambos!_

 _Boomer: Oh...!_

 _Butch: *dándole otro zape* A veces no se si eres o te haces_

 _Boomer: *sonriendo con un aura de flores* No me hago yo soy *confundiéndose* Que cosa soy?_

 _Butch: *ahora si dándole un golpe que enterró su cabeza en la vereda*_

 _Brick: Dejen de pelear par de imbéciles, y piensen una manera de arruinar esta estúpida fiesta_

 _RRBZ: *poniéndose en pose pensativa* Ya sé, para pensar hay que destruir *dándose cuenta de la "maravillosa" idea que acababan de tener* Buena idea..._

 _Y como dijeron los RRBZ empezaron a realizar sus "INTELIGENTISIMOS EXPECTACULARMENTE SUPERPLANEADAS MALDADES", pero en una de esas ven a un trió de chicos sentados en el piso espaldas contra espaldas cubiertas de capas que no dejaban ver nada solo su boca y nariz, parecía que estaban ¿muertos?..._

 _Boomer: Oigan, creen que ellos estén muertos? *dijo dándole vueltas a los cuerpos inmóviles*_

 _Brick: Hay una gran probabilidad de que tengas razón_

 _Butch: Alégrate Boomer por fin tienes razón_

 _Boomer: CÁLLATE LECHUGA!_

 _Butch: A QUIEN LE DICES LECHUGA, RUBIO OXIGENADO!_

 _Brick: Cállense y hagan algo bueno para poder vivir_

 _Butch: Ya se hay que podemos hacer, sacar las pertenencias que tengan... *acercándose a uno de los cuerpos pero de repente este se mueve agarrándole la mano tirándolo al piso boca abajo y poniéndose encima* Que rayos, que significa esto_

 _Xx 1: *sin decir nada y apretándolo más fuerte*_

 _Butch: Auch, acaso no me oyes_

 _Xx 1: Soy sorda, no oigo nada pero mi sentido del olfato es el mejor de los tres *era una mujer*_

 _RRBZ: De los tres?_

 _Xx 2: Veo que no te costo mucho ser derribado por una chica *dijo un chico que recién se había parado y al parecer era alto, luego ayudó a parar a la otra persona que estaba con ellos*_

 _Xx 3: *haciendo un puchero* No vale no puedo verlo, sólo puedo escuchar *dijo un chico un poco más bajito que el que lo ayudó a pararse*_

 _Brick: Quienes son ustedes?_

 _Xx 2: Somos igual que ustedes_

 _Xx 3: Aunque dos de nosotros estamos casi "incapacitados"_

 _Boomer: Incapacitados?_

 _Xx 3: Yo soy ciego, la que esta matando a su hermano es sorda y el más alto de nosotros es normal_

 _Boomer: Eso tiene más sentido, pero como saben que somos hermanos?_

 _Xx 2: A parte de los reportajes, sabemos más cosas de lo que creen..._

 _Brick: Oigan esperen, dijeron que la chica esta matando a nuestro hermano *se voltio hacia donde estaban ellos y veía como Butch estaba retorciéndose por la fuerza de la chica*_

 _Butch: YA ME VAN A AYUDAR?!_

 _Xx 1: Que poco resistente eres... Debilucho *saliendo de encima*_

 _Butch: Eres estúpida o que?_

 _Xx 1: A quien le dices estúpida... Tu eres un marica_

 _Butch: No que eras sorda?_

 _Xx 1: Puedo leer los labios de las personas, obvio sólo cuando las veo a la cara_

 _Brick: Dejando todo lo que acaba de pasar de lado, por que estaban tirados_

 _Xx 2: Te lo diré directamente... Puedo? *dijo mirando a sus amigos*_

 _Xx 1 y Xx 2: Si puedes?_

 _Boomer: Tan grave fue lo que paso para pedir permiso?_

 _Xx 2: Escucha para que entiendas..._

 _Boomer: Ok... *dijo sentándose en el suelo y el resto imitó su acción, Xx 2 con ayuda*_

 _Xx 3: Nosotros, bueno más bien yo era heredero de los yakuzas... *interrumpido*_

 _Boomer: Hablas de la mafia japonesa?_

 _Xx 2: Esa misma_

 _Brick: Lo que no entiendo si dijiste que solo tu eras herederos, cómo fue que llegaron ellos dos?_

 _Xx 3: El ciego era una persona común y corriente con muchas enfermedades pero antes podía ver, por lo que ellos me contaron, un día a él le estaban haciendo experimentos para hacer algo con sus constantes enfermedades y al encontrar ese que le dicen "polvos negro" lo cuales son los rayos Z negros de diferente forma, se lo insertaron en el cuerpo, al hacerlo parece que ocurrió un fallo..._

 _Butch: Que clase de fallo?_

 _Xx 3: Un humano, y ese "humano" es ella_

 _Xx 1: *mirada gacha* En si no soy humana soy un simple experimento, soy un error_

 _Butch: No entiendo por que te preocupas tanto_

 _Xx 1: *sorprendiéndose un poco* Por qué dices eso_

 _Butch: Porque nosotros también somos lo mismo que ustedes, sufrimos lo mismo que tu_

 _Brick: Y que creíamos que eramos los únicos_

 _Boomer: *celebrando* Yei! Más personas se unen al club!_

 _Xx 1: Idiota! *viendo a Xx 3* No me dijiste eso!_

 _Xx 3: Que no me hallas visto es otra cosa_

 _Xx 1: *agarrándolo del cuello a pesar de que el era un poco más alto que ella mostrando una sonrisa* Entonces te ahorcaré hasta que aprendas a decirme sobre las reuniones_

 _Brick: Oye! Tranquilízate! *dijo agarrándola de los brazos por detrás haciendo que soltara a su "amigo"*_

 _Xx 1: NO TE ESCUCHO!_

 _Brick: POR TERCA!_

 _Xx 1: TE OLVIDASTE EL PEQUEÑO DETALLE QUE SOY SORDA Y SIN VER TU CARA NO TE ENTIENDO!_

 _Butch: *acercándose a Xx 3* Oye tipo te encuentras bien?_

 _Xx 3: Te acostumbras con el paso de tiempo_

 _Xx 2: Que está pasando?_

 _Boomer: *acercándose a ayudarlo a pararse* No paso nada importante..._

 _Xx 2: Ya veo, esos dos se quisieron volver a matar?_

 _Boomer: *con una gotita de sudor* Para ti eso es "nada importante"?_

 _Brick: *todavía sosteniéndola* Sigo con tu historia..._

 _Xx 3: *recuperando la compostura pero quedándose de pie* Mi familia al verlos abandonados en la calle los adopto, no por compasión sino para torturarlos, yo fui el único en desacuerdo con ellos, por eso hice que sus castigos fueran míos, hasta que por fin los convertí en herederos igual que yo..._

 _Butch: Que daño con ustedes, no puedo creer que hallas hecho eso, pareces normal sin ningún rasguño o moretón_

 _Xx 3: Es que conforme pasó el tiempo, ellos dos se convirtieron en los mejores guerreros junto conmigo y así fue como nos protegimos de todas las "amenazas"_

 _Boomer: Y cómo siendo los mejores terminaron así?_

 _Xx 3: Fue muy tonto descuidarme, al estar dormidos nos pudieron un paño que o nos dejó respirar hasta quedar inconscientes, nos dejaron en la calle solo con una nota_

 _Brick: Que decía esa nota_

 _Xx 3: Nada importante, era solo una manera de ayudarnos, esa carta no era de la familia era de una desconocida, decía que nos encontráramos con un pelirrojo, un rubio y un azabache, y como no los encontrábamos decidimos rendirnos, andábamos vagabundeando pero de repente aparecieron de la nada_

 _Brick: Eso es raro *viendo como la chica que sostenía se había tranquilizado por eso la soltó* Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?_

 _Xx 3: 1 año_

 _Boomer: Alto! Nosotros no existíamos hace un año, a menos que esa persona que les dejo la nota vea el futuro_

 _Butch: Es imposible que eso pase_

 _Boomer: Quien dice que no?_

 _Butch: Yo pues quien más?_

 ** _En la plaza central, donde se celebraba la victoria de las chicas..._**

 _Miyu: Ya es hora, por fin los encontraron *juntando sus manos* **Kyōmei (Resonancia)** *de repente una onda transparente cruzo toda la ciudad de Townsville*_

 ** _En el escenario..._**

 _Blossom: Todo por los ciudadanos... *dijo con pequeños brillos flotando alrededor de ella pero de repente siente un pequeño escalofrío* EH?!_

 _Bubbles: Te sientes bien..._

 _Blossom: Si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento_

 _Buttercup: Bueno no hay que preocuparnos por eso, hay que seguir lo que vinimos a hacer, darle un buen día_

 _Bubbles: Ella tiene razón, al fin de cuentas vinimos a divertirnos_

 _Blossom: Tienen razón no tengo de que preocuparme *dicho esto hizo una sonrisa un poco forzada ya que ese presentimiento no se iba de ella*_

 ** _Con los RRBZ..._**

 _RRBZ , Xx 1, 2 y 3: *sintiendo como si algo los traspasar de repente, siendo alumbrados por luces grises* Que pasa?!_

 _RRBZ: *cambiando las ropas que traían por los trajes* **(los trajes no me pertenecen son de Bipinkbunny, aquí dejo el link sino lo encuentran lo buscan en la página de la persona que creó esto =**_ ** _h*t*t*p*:*/*/*1*.*b*p*.*b*l*o*g*s*p*o*t*.*c*o*m*/*-*S*0*6*L*Y*A*H*J*3*0*s*/*U*D*d*6*c*Y*n*R*x*J*I*/*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*V*Y*/*6*l*A*S*j*z*N*l*j*i*w*/*s*1*6*0*0*/*r*e*d*e*s*i*g*n*_*r*r*b*s*_*b*y*_*b*i*p*i*n*k*b*u*n*n*y*-*d*2*y*v*i*7*7*.*p*n*g*_** _ **)**_

 _Xx 1: *empezando a sangran por los oídos*_

 _Xx 2: *derramando lágrimas de sangre*_

 _Xx 3: *gritando de dolor al igual que los RRBZ, Xx 1 y Xx 2*_

 _Todos: AHHHHH! *cayendo de rodillas soportando el dolor que acababan de sentir* Están bien?_

 _Xx 1: *sorprendiéndose* Puedo escuchar... Es imposible_

 _Xx 2: Pero yo te puedo ver... Tienes razón! Como es posible que algo por lo que hemos sufrido durante tiempo se cure en un instante?! *empezando a alterarse*_

 _Miyu: *hablando en las mentes de todos* Tranquilizence *chasqueando los dedos desapareciendo a todos los Xx*_

 _RRBZ: QUE NOS HICISTE, QUE LES HICISTE?!_

 _Miyu: Quieren saber todo eso verdad, lo haré si me ganan, estarán en un simple juego, primer paso, salven a las PPGZ, segundo paso, ganen el **Suvirval Game** , tercer paso, descubren la verdad..._

 _Butch: Salvar a esas piojosas, ni muertos!_

 _Miyu: Quieres salvarte de morir y que tus hermanos mueran?_

 _Butch: A pesar de ser yo, no los dejaría morir_

 _Miyu: Entonces salvenlas, pero ustedes encuentran el camino_

 _Brick: Como se supone que nosotros encontremos el camino_

 _Miyu: Tic tac, el tiempo corre, los estaré observando, chau_

 _Boomer: Espera! *se dan cuenta de que ya no está*_

 _Brick: Maldición, no nos queda de otra, que hacerle caso_

 _Butch y Boomer: Ok..._

 _Brick: Vamos! *empezando a correr* **(Kenji, Kagura y Hiro: Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso? Yo: Ni yo misma sabría decirte)**_

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Blossom: Osea que si no estuvieran en peligros ustedes, no nos hubieran salvado

Brick: Exacto! *dijo cruzándose de brazos*

Blossom: Con razón, ya decía yo que ustedes nunca serían héroes de la ciudad para ser reconocidos por todos

Boomer: Por eso son odiosas, solo les importa eso

Bubbles: Eso no es cierto!

Butch: Claro que sí!

Buttercup: No le hables así a ella!

RRBZ: Por favor dime alguna vez ustedes habrían tratado hacer algo por nosotros si estuviéramos en un riesgo!

PPGZ: _Es cierto, nunca hicimos nada por ellos... Nunca los tratamos de comprender_

Miyu: Que bonitos pensamientos y que corazones ablandados, pero tienen que mirar de ustedes

RRBZ y PPGZ: *miran detrás de ellos y ven que hombres negros los dejan inconscientes*

 **Después de un rato...**

Se despiertan los seis a la misma vez sorprendiéndose por como estaban, las chicas al levantarse del suelo se dan cuenta que sostenían un arma, Blossom una katana, Bubbles una navaja y Buttercup una pistola, los chicos se encontraban en sillas atados de manos y pies en frente de ellos...

Miyu: *apareciendo en medio de todos* Veo que mis mascotas se pasaron al planear esto *aparecieron alrededor de ellos unas criaturas deformes de color negro*

Blossom: Que diablos pasa aquí?

Bubbles: *totalmente aterrada por el arma en sus manos*

Buttercup: *tratando de safarse del arma* Por qué no funciona?

Miyu: Es un hechizo no te dejara soltarlo hasta que tomes una decisión

PPGZ: Decisión?

Miyu: *sonriendo* Matar a los RRBZ o ustedes hacen automáticamente Game over, si o si uno de los grupos perderá... Chicas ustedes escojan, Sobrevivir o ceder?

Se podía ver a unas PPGZ aterrorizadas con los ojos como platos teniendo en sus manos la decisión de matarlos a ellos y sobrevivir o perder automáticamente para salvarlos, por otro lado se podía ver que los RRBZ estaban a punto de agonizar por lo que acababa de decir Miyu

 ** _Perder o ganar? Sobrevivir o ceder? Solo ellas tienes el poder de dar un paso más a la verdad que se les está escondiendo... Cómo está chica llamada Miyu las conocía tanto? Cómo debían hacer las cosas?... Lo único que ellas tenían en mente era..._**

 ** _Por qué? Por qué?! POR QUÉ PASA ESTO?! Nosotras no queríamos esto..._**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Yo: Lo terminé**

 **Kenji: Eso te pasa por quedarte hasta tarde viendo anime**

 **Yo: Gomen! *rascándome la cabeza***

 **Sonia Maria797: Gracias por comentar, allí está el gran "misterio" esperado**

 **jade: Ahí te dejo la conti, gracias por el review**

 **Laura249: Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste la conti**

 **Yo: Gracias por sus comentarios! Otra vez tarde ero igual listo... Muchas vibras a todos y Sayonara...**


	3. ¿GAME OVER?

**Yo: Ogenkidesuka~? Yoku watashi~ (significa "¿Cómo están? Yo bien")**

 **K, K y H: *agachando la cabeza*** **Sumimasen...**

 **Yo: Es verdad, nos hemos demorado, pero las razones están al final**

 **K, K y H: Esperamos que sea de su agrado**

 **Nota: Los personajes de esta serie/anime no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 _ **¿GAME OVER?**_

 _Se escuchó un disparo y se vio como dos personas eran atravesadas, una por una katana y la otra por una navaja, que se puede pensar de esto, que decisión se escogió pues claro que es obvio pero pensando y viendo mejor esas sombras me di cuenta de lo que pasó, donde se supone que estoy, no la detuve, no la ayudé a desistir de esto, no pude hacer nada... **nada...**_

Las PPGZ seguían con los ojos como platos como si les hubieran dado la peor noticia en la vida, Blossom no sabía que hacer, lo cual es raro obviamente solo tenía que tomar el liderazgo y desistir de matar, pero los ojos morados que la miraban llenos de frialdad y sadismo se lo impedían, las otras no estaban mejor que digamos, Bubbles estaba llorando, no podía soportar la presión de tener la vida de alguien en sus manos, Buttercup se había caído de rodillas, era la primera vez que se le veía tan débil. Los RRBZ estaban en un shock, no se podían mover no porque no quisieran sino porque tenían sogas y hechizos que se los impedía, pero lo que no se esperaban es ver a las chicas de esa forma, por primera vez querían ayudar a aliviar el sufrimiento de ellas, pero no había manera...

PPGZ: *temblando* N-No lo ha-haremos

Miyu: Con que decidieron salvar la vida de estos tipos... *chasqueando los dedos y sonriendo dulcemente* Sabía decisión!

PPGZ: *las armas son soltadas y ellas caen de rodillas*

Miyu: *rascándose la cabeza* Wow! Con que ustedes sólo piensen se les puede destruir de manera muy fácil su mente *ampliando su sonrisa* jejeje, pero su cuerpo también es muy débil *volviéndose sería* Y por ese error de depender sólo de los rayos Z blancos, mataran a cada uno de las personas que alguna vez vieron en sus vidas, como enemigos que les caían bien, su querida familia o hasta el más asqueroso contrincante...

Al decir esto algo inesperado pasó hizo que las chicas empezaran a abrir sus ojos aterrorizadas pero a la vez estaban chillando como si no hubiera un mañana, después de todo no defendieron a los RRBZ, ya que su muerte era inevitable, se podía ver un pequeño agujero en el corazón de Butch, una katana atravesando a Brick en el pecho, y una navaja en el corazón de Boomer, el trio cayó al suelo, obviamente si los habían matado

Al parecer los tres chicos fueron atacados por detrás, Miyu voltea para ver a tres tipos con unas armas parecidas a las que le habían quitado a las PPGZ

Miyu: *riéndose* Jajaja, en serio creían que les iba a entregar las armas reales a ustedes? *señalando a las chicas las cuales salieron de su "shock"* Sabía que de sería imposible que un trio de heroínas matara, aunque me equivoco...

Blossom: A q-que te re-refieres?

Miyu: Es en serio?! Jajaja, nunca se los dijeron, al parecer todo el mundo que sabía su secreto, lo ocultó por el bien de ustedes

Buttercup: MALDICIÓN! DILO DE UNA VEZ! *perdiendo la paciencia a pesar de la situación*

Miyu: *formando una pequeña sonrisa* Cada vez que destruían o mandaban a volar a un villano... Lo mataban una y otra vez

PPGZ: *sorprendidas*

Miyu: Diganme por que otra razón los villanos seguían luchando con ustedes, a pesar de ser derrotados, porque Him cada vez que morían el los revivia con los polvos negros y los amenazaba, o creían que siempre lo hicieron de diversión, bueno el hecho de que les hallan dicho eso puede ser por el lavado de cerebro que les dio ese afeminado

Blossom: P-Pero eso que q-que tiene q-que ver con la m-muerte de los RRBZ?

Miyu: Al principio las quise ayudar, pero después me dije y si me ignoran, si piensan que mi jefa es amiga de Him, sería un desperdicio matarlas, por eso como sacrificios tomamos a sus queridas contra partes ya que por una extraña razón ellos son los únicos que no cayeron en el control mental... Si quieren más respuestas, será mejor que me sigan este no es buen lugar para hablar *crea una bola de poder en una mano y la lanza al techo destruyendo este*

Xx: *un tipo de pelo morado estaba corriendo por un pasillo* MIYU! VUELVE AQUI, NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR DE NUEVO *esa voz resonó hasta donde estaba el resto e hizo que todos se confundieran menos Miyu*

Miyu: Les dije que no es buen lugar para hablar verdad? *empezando a volar un poco* Recojan las cosas con los que los atacaron

 **Para aclarar los tres tipos tenían capas pero no se les cubría el rostro, pero estaban en las sombras así que no se les notaba nada.** Primero pasa un hombre de cabello verde olivaoliva con un mechon verde fluorescente, ojos de color amarillo; después da un paso adelante un chico de cabello marrón claro con un mechón azul fuerte de ojos miel; por último aparece una chica de cabello marrón oscuro con mechón rojo fuerte y ojos del mismo color que su cabello

Buttercup: Quienes son ellos?!

Miyu: Las personas que acaban de matar a los RRBZ... Mejor dicho asesinos de las personas que no pudieron defender

Xx 1: Te dijimos que si hacíamos esto no seríamos los "asesinos" *dijo la chica haciendo comillas*

Miyu: No te preocupes, entonces les diré "medio asesinos"

Bubbles: *por fin saliendo de su shock total* N-No decían q-que los acaban de m-matar, por qué los llamas m-medios asesinos

De repente se abre un portal y de allí sale el tipo del pelo morado

Xx 4: Te encontré

Miyu: *poniendo una mirada seria pero a la vez con un poco de odio* Ahora...

Xx: Hai! *juntando sus manos, para después separarlas y saliendo varias cadenas de bajo de sus mangas* Todos agarren una cadena *el chico peliverde agarro la bala con la que asesinó a Butch y el pelimarrón agarro la katana y la navaja que atravesaron a Brick y a Boomer para luego agarrar una cadena*

PPGZ: Porque agarran esas cosas?

Xx 1:Confíen en nosotros, si quieren saber todo en este momento, sino entonces luchen solas con este tipo

PPGZ: *agarrando una cadena desconfiadas* O-Ok

Miyu: Que bien, nos vemos luego... *agarrando una cadena ahora mostrando odio en su mirada* Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir *mirandolo directamente a los ojos* ... Haruka

Haruka: NO ME IMPORTA! YA VERAS QUE VOY A LOGRAR TRAERTE DEVUELTA!

Xx 1: _**Saiban-chi no henkō** (Cambio de lugar) _*de repente todos los que sujetaban las cadenas desaparecieron dejando a un muy molesto Haruka*

 **En un almacén...**

Todos: *apareciendo un poco aturdidos*

Blossom: Sólo hay una cosa buena, no caímos como la anterior vez

Miyu: jejeje

Buttercup: *enojada* De que te ríes? Como se supone que puedes estar tan tranquila?

Bubbles: *preocupada* Buttercup tranquilizate, ellos dijeron que nos explicaran todo

Buttercup: Y EN SERIO LES VAS A CREER A ESOS ASESINOS!

Blossom: ES SUFICIENTE!

Buttercup: *sorprendida por el grito de sus amiga*

Blossom: Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es saber todo lo que está pasando, luego si quieres arreglas cuentas, entendido?

Buttercup: *rechinando sus dientes* Ok

Blossom: *recuperando la compostura* Primero nos van a decir por qué mataron a los RRBZ...

Miyu: Se los dije antes y se los vuelvo a decir, ellos no los mataron, los medio mataron

Buttercup: Explicate de manera que se entienda

Miyu: Bueno, con esto responderé dos preguntas, por que los medio matamos y por qué esos tipos de allá *señalando al trio de personas que estaban acomodando algunas cosas* recogieron las armas

Bubbles: Entonces, por favor dinos por qué?

Miyu: Por qué si no los matábamos allí, el mismísimo Him, los hubiera torturado y matado de verdad... Se acuerdan cuando los transferí a otro lugar

PPGZ: *asintiendo con la cabeza*

Miyu: Esto es un videojuego, por eso les dije que los medio matamos

Blossom: Pero por qué recogieron las armas?

Miyu: Para poder revivirlos

PPGZ: *sorprendidas con los ojos como platos* P-Puedes hacer eso?

Miyu: No les acabo de decir que esto es un videojuego?

Buttercup: Pero de que manera?

Miyu: Necesitan taparse los ojos con esto *dándole una venda a cada una*

Blossom: Por qué no quieres que veamos eso?

Miyu: Nadie, aparte de ellos tres y yo, puede soportar este tipo de cosas

Bubbles: Por qué sólo ustedes?

Miyu: Sólo las personas con rayos negros y blancos pueden hacer esto porque tienen la maldad y la bondad equilibradas, en cambio ustedes no ya que sólo tienen rayos blancos

Blossom: Ya veo, por eso los RRBZ tampoco podrían hacer esto?

Miyu: Te equivocas

Blossom: Por qué? *confundida*

Miyu: La verdad siempre está oculta *susurrando*

Bubbles: Dijiste algo?

Miyu: *fingiendo una sonrisa* No, nada... Les explicaré algo *seria* Los RRBZ están hecho de su ADN y el de Mojo, el de ustedes tiene rayos blancos y el de Mojo, contiene rayos negros así que ya deben saber por qué ellos sobrevivirían y ustedes no...

PPGZ: *sorprendidas* **(Yo: Creo que me estoy cansando de tantas sorpresas Kenji: Pero si es tu historia Yo: *llendome* Me voy a hacer una maratón de muchos animes hasta que me vengan ideas K, K y H: EEHHH?!)**

Miyu: Pues si no los sabían ya lo saben, saben lo duro que fue para estos chicos aceptar la verdad de como existieron *con ojos tristes recordando algunas cosas*

PPGZ: Deben haberse sentido muy tristes

Miyu: *sonriendo* Bien ahora que aclaramos las cosas, es hora de ponerse las vendas

PPGZ: *obedeciendo*

Miyu: Están listos chicos

Xx 1, 2 y 3: *primero se pusieron alrededor de una mesa juntando sus manos, al hacer eso sus cabellos y ropas empezaron a flotar un poco emanando un aura del color del mechón que tenían en la cabeza, el aura no desapareció luego de separar sus manos, las cuales empezaron a hacer señas extrañas* _El poder de la maldad y bondad se unen para poder tenerlos de nuevo aquí, sin titubeo sin duda, preferimos hacer esto a quedarnos con las culpas, a pesar de la historia que nos lleva a todo esto, revivelos para tenerlos de nuevo entre los vivos, cumple nuestro deseo, cumplelo por nosotros **Setsunaru negai** (querido deseo)_*en la mesa se podía ver como las armas empezaron a flotar y a emanar un aura gris*

Miyu: *empezó a emanar un aura negra luego blanca para que al final sea gris* Controlenlo y todo saldrá bien

Xx 1, 2 y 3: *formaron de nuevo un triángulo dándose las manos, las armas empezaron a tomar forma de personas que empezó a correr fuertes pero fríos vientos en todo la habitación*

PPGZ: Que está pasando? *ambrigandose dándose un abrazo grupal*

Miyu: Nada del otro mundo

 _Pasa algo extraño, lo presiento_

Xx 1, 2 y 3: *gritando de dolor*

 _Esos chicos son lo mismo que nosotros_

Miyu: Ustedes pueden chicos, falta muy poco

Xx 1, 2 y 3: Lo sabemos! *sus cuerpos empezaron a tener varios arañazos, les salía poca sangre pero aún así les dolía mucho*

Miyu: *viendo como las armas tenían forma humana y empezaba a desaparecer su aura para formar a los... RRBZ*

 _Ellos saben el dolor que sentimos, saben lo que nos pasa, pero... Cómo puede ser que están entrando a nuestros recuerdos si recién los conocemos?_

 **Un espacio en blanco...**

Brick: *flotando* Qué es lo que está pasando? *sintiendo un dolor de cabeza recordando todo lo que había pasado* Auch! Eso duele, que paso con los otros, dónde estoy? no me habían apuñalado con una katana?

Xx: *apareciendo al costado de él* No te han dicho que eres un tipo muy ruidoso

Brick: *asustándose y alejándose de la persona* Quién eres tú? Dónde estoy? y que pasó?

Xx: Mi nombre es... _No había pensado en eso, que nombre, que nombre, por cierto soy yo, su autora..._ *nerviosa* Y-Yo s-soy... YAMI!

Brick: Que nombre tan raro...

Yami: Lo dice el que tiene nombre que significa ladrillo

Brick: EH?! ALTO! Como sabes mi nombre?

Yami: Yo soy la conciencia de algunas personas, como tú y tus hermanos...

Brick: Mis hermanos... Puedes traerlos aquí

Yami: ¬¬ No miraste a tus costados cuando te levantaste

Brick: *viendo que a su costado estaba flotando con Boomer y Butch* CHICOS!

Boomer y Butch: *despertándose lentamente* Que paso?... BRICK! *dándose un abrazo grupal con muchas lágrimas en los ojos*

Brick: Los extrañé chicos *en el mismo estado que sus hermanos*

Boomer y Butch: Nosotros también

Yami: *apareciendo una caja de pañuelos al dar un chasquido con sus dedos* Ustedes son muy llorones solo a pasado media hora

RRBZ: *soplándose los mocos* Pero parecieron días

Yami: Eso pasa cuando estas muerto

RRBZ: *shock* Estábamos muertos...

Yami: Los mataron unos usuarios míos *apareciendo tazas de té para todos*

RRBZ: *saliendo todos del shock y tomando una taza*

Butch: A qué te refieres con usuarios?

Yami: Primero que nada como le dije a Brick... Mi nombre es Yami y yo soy la conciencia de algunas personas

Boomer: *tomando un poco de te* Por ejemplo de quienes?

Yami: *dejando la taza de té al lado de una pequeña tetera en una mesita que hizo aparecer ella, y haciendo la aparición de un pergamino* Déjenme ver, quieren que les diga todos?

Brick: *terminándose el té dejando la taza en la mesita* Si es posible si!

Yami: *abriendo el pergamino* Mis usuarios son: Kagura Doromizu, Kenji Banzai, Hiroki Akatsuna, Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyu, Haruka, ustedes, y el resto no sé por qué no aparece... _Maldición alguien está que me jaquea, yo creo esto, por qué no aparece..._

Boomer: Quién es Miyako Gotokuji y Hiroki Akatsuna?

Yami: Miyako Gotokuji es una chica con dinero se podría decir de las altas sociedades, pero aún así es una persona muy bondadosa, por lo que dice su expediente no tiene padres ni hermanos solo a su abuelita y a un amigo con el sobrenombre de _Taka-chan_ , le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda; Hiroki Akatsuna es un chico que se enfermaba mucho cuando era pequeño, siendo secuestrado por dos meses y apareciendo con una chica llamada Kagura Doromizu, adoptado por la familia yakuza Banzai junto con ella, el fue a la familia de los nobles siendo aún más reconocido por habilidades y poderes, por lo último que se supo de él, antes era ciego pero tenía el sentido del oído más desarrollado, acá dice que ya no es ciego pero su "poder" no ha desaparecido

Butch: Quién es Kaoru Matsubara y Kenji Banzai?

Yami: Kaoru Matsubara es una chica que no le importa si le digan marimacha, en mi opinión no lo es solo tiene un carácter muy rudo, hija de la Maravilla Enmascarada, un gran peleador de lucha libre, ella quiere ser igual que su padre, vive con sus dos padres y sus dos hermanos, le fascina los deportes y videojuegos; Kenji Banzai es un chico que heredará a la cabeza de los yakuza, no se sabe mucho de él ya que era un niño muy solitario hasta que llegaron Kagura Doromizu y Hiroki Akatsuna, reconocido igual que sus únicos amigos

Brick: Quién es Momoko Akatsutsumi y Kagura Doromizu?

Yami: Momoko Akatsutsumi es una chica inteligente pero parece un poco tonta debido a sus enamoramientos rápidos, vive con sus padres y su pequeña hermana, adora todo lo que se relacione con los dulces especialmente con los chocolate; Kagura Doromizu es una chica a la que no se conoce su origen, siendo determinada como experimento humano, fue adoptada junto con Hiroki Akatsuna por la familia yakuza Banzai, mafia japonesa muy conocida y temida por sus descendientes, a pesar de esto, ella perteneció a una clase bajo siendo una esclava pero con grandes poderes y habilidades, por lo que se actualizó ella antes era sorda pero con una habilidad para sentir a las personas por las ondas que producían en el suelo y tenía ojos que podían ver como halcón, ahora ya no lo es

RRBZ: Ya veo *dándose cuenta de algo* EH?!

Yami: *tomando té porque su garganta estaba muy seca* Que paso?

RRBZ: Nos encontramos con ellos en la mañana!

Yami: *agarrando de nuevo el pergamino y extendiéndolo* Al parecer encontraron a Hiroki, a Kenji y a Kagura, o no me había enterado de esto... Se dice que ellos son los mejores asesinos, con que era por eso que empezó a desaparecer gente de clase baja, que bueno que no encontraron mi cuerpo

Boomer: A qué te refieres con tu cuerpo?

Yami: Las conciencias somos parte de nuestros usuarios pero yo me convertí en una, no nací siendo eso, de pequeña no tenía a nadie, estaba a punto de morirme hasta que apareció una mujer muy hermosa y me convirtió en parte de ustedes y de el resto de usuarios

Butch: Por cierto, quiénes son Miyu y Haruka

Yami: Solo ellos tienen un historial privado, no se los puedo decir

Butch: Que mal *pensativo* Pero por qué?

Yami: Qué parte de privado no entiendes? ¬¬'

Butch: Es verdad

Brick: Con que esos tres eran asesinos, ya le veo la razón a las capas

Yami: Dice que sus últimas víctimas fueron ustedes

RRBZ: *sorprendidos* Y RECIÉN LO DICES, NO PUDISTE COMENZAR DE ALLÍ?!

Yami: No preguntaron, se los explico... Kagura le atravesó una katana a Brick, Kenji le disparó a Butch y Hiroki le atravesó con una navaja a Boomer

RRBZ: En que parte?

Yami: En el corazón, por eso murieron

Brick: Pero si estamos muertos, por qué no seguimos dormidos

Yami: En realidad, en el lado de los vivos se podría que están rompiendo tabú

Boomer: Por qué dices eso?

Yami: Pues sus "asesinos" junto con Miyu, están reviviendolos

Butch: Es imposible *viendo como desaparecía junto a sus hermanos* AH! QUE PASA?!

Yami: Que mal que se están yendo, los extrañaré mucho, hasta la próxima

Brick: Pero queremos saber más cosas de ti

Yami: *apareciendo lazos del color de la vestimenta de cada uno* Estos... *amarrando una cinta roja a la muñeca izquierda de Brick, una verde oscuro a la de Butch y una azul a la de Boomer* Harán que no se olviden de su consciencia... Yami-chan *haciendo el gesto de amor y paz*

RRBZ: *sonriendo* Nunca te olvidaremos *desapareciendo totalmente*

Yami: *sentándose en la nada* De nuevo sola yo estoy, muy sola, muy sola, de nuevo sola yo estoy, my fairy lady **(pequeña nota de una canción que escuché en kuroshitsuji)** *lo dijo botando una pequeña lágrima* Debo ver que haré ahora *escribiendo cosas en el pergamino* Espero que todo salga bien... *mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ahora con muchas lágrimas*

 **Volviendo al almacén...**

RRBZ: *despertando* YAMI-CHAN!

Xx 1: Por fin despertaron, ya me hartaban

Xx 2: Es cierto duermen mucho

Xx 3: Sean más considerados, ellos también hablaron con Yami-chan

RRBZ: Ahora si nos dirán sus nombres!-... Espera como saben de Yami-chan

Xx 1: Mi nombre es Kagura Doromizu

Xx 2: Me llamo Kenji Banzai

Xx 3: Soy Hiroki Akatsuna, un placer conocerlos, me pueden decir Hiro

K, K y H: Nosotros sabemos todo de ustedes

Butch: Que bien nos ahorramos presentaciones

Boomer: Cómo saben de nosotros?

Kagura: ¬¬ Tu de verdad no prestas atención

Brick: Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es... Cómo pudieron encontrar a Yami-chan?

Kenji: Miyu al dejarnos esa nota para ubicarnos después de ser botados de nuestro "hogar", al estar desmayados la conocimos

Butch: Por cierto, es verdad que ustedes nos mataron

Hiro: Si, en eso tienes razón

Brick: Por qué lo hicieron?

Kagura: Porque si los dejábamos vivos, Him llegaría a torturarlos y a matarlos con sus propias manos, y créanme que no es bonito

Boomer: Cómo s- *es interrumpido por un fuerte temblor*

Butch: Que fue eso?

Kenji: Les dijimos a esas chicas que no pelearan, pero no nos hicieron caso

Brick: Que chicas

Kagura: No importa lo que pase *juntando su mano con la de Brick* No sueltes mi mano

Kenji y Hiro: *haciendo lo mismo que Kagura* Lo mismo para ustedes

Brick: Por qué?

Kagura: La resonancia que hizo Miyu en la mañana hizo que ustedes despertaran sus poderes ocultos al igual que a nosotros

Kenji: Y al estar unidos nuestros poderes y los suyos aumentan

Hiroki: Solo háganos caso, no se suelten, será un pelea sin armas

Boomer: Sin armas, si esas chicas no pueden con armas, nosotros nos volveremos a morir

Butch: Es cierto, en serio creen que funcionará?

Brick y Kagura: *sonriendo y empezando a correr* NO SÉ PERO ALGO ME DICE QUE TODO SALDRÁ BIEN! *saliendo por la puerta*

K, H, B y B: Nuestras suertes siempre corren gracias a ellos *imitándolos*

 _Al salir al exterior Kagura y Brick empezaron a abrir paso haciendo movimientos y técnicas tan sincronizadas que hubiera parecido que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, lo mismo paso con Kenji y Butch, ellos tenían los ataques más brutales que solo con un golpe de uno de los dos te desmallabas, con Hiro y Boomer la cosa no iba diferente, ellos eran los más hábiles para pasar, con su velocidad hacían volar a sus oponentes. Entonces los tres dúos al ver en el centro a las PPGZ tiradas y a Miyu peleando con un tipo de pelo morado el cual es Haruka, empezaron a abrir paso más rápido hasta llegar donde las chicas y protegerlas, los ojos de esos seis empezaron a brillar de un color rojo intenso haciendo velocidad, habilidad y fuerza se incrementaran. Cuando se libraron de todos los enemigos se sintieron aliviados..._

Brick y Kagura: *lanzándose al suelo* WOH!ESO ESTUVO ASOMBROSO!

PPGZ: Chicos, están bien

RRBZ: Claro porque no lo estaríamos?

K, K y H: Y pensar que antes se llevaban tan mal

Blossom: NO arruinen el momento *sonriendo con una venita en la cabeza*

Buttercup y Bubbles: *riendo* jajaja!

Blossom: Por cierto por qué sus ojos están rojos sangre y brillan

Ellos: Rojos sangre y brillan? *mirándose entre ellos* No me digas que de verdad aumentó tanto nuestro poder solo con agarrarnos las manos *al soltarse las mano desapareció el rojo intenso y el brillo de sus ojos* ERA VERDAD! QUE COOL! *haciendo una rondita entre ellos girando y saltando*

PPGZ: No creen que es un poco infantil?

RRBZ, K, K y H: ESTE PODER NO ES NADA INFANTIL! *con brillos en los ojos*

Miyu: *regresando con ellos con una sonrisa y abriendo un portal* Es hora de regresar a nuestras casas

Haruka: *tirado en el suelo* NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE VAYAN FELICES Y CONTENTOS! *parándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban*

Miyu: Ya es suficiente, que no te has visto!

Haruka: No dejaré que se vayan *lanzando una onda morado que empezó a cortar a todos las mutaciones negras y todo lo que tocaba*

RRBZ: *cargando a las PPGZ* Es hora de irnos rápido

Haruka: *lanzando una piedra filosa a Miyu con tal fuerza que empujó a Miyu al portal*

Todos: MIYU!

RRBZ: Maldito, no permitiremos que lastimes a las personas que nos ayudan

K, K y H: Quieres que nos quedemos verdad?

Haruka: *sorprendido* Lo harán solo por ellos?!

K, K y H: SI! *empujando a las todos al portal* No permitiremos que lastimes a nadie más

RRBZ y PPGZ: KAGURA!... HIRO!... KENJI!... *eso fue lo último que vieron de ellos para después regresar al mundo real el cual no estaba mejor*

 **En el mundo real...**

RRBZ, PPGZ y Miyu: Que acaba de pasar? *en estado de shock*

 _Era la única expresión que podían poner, por todos lados veían como la ciudad ardía en llamas, habían carteles por todos lados que decían "QUE PASÓ CON NUESTRAS HEROÍNAS", "UNA SEMANA Y NO SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ PASANDO", "HIM SE A APODERADO DE TODO, SOMOS VÍCTIMAS", "HAGAN REVERENCIA A HIM", los RRBZ empezaron a respirar con dificultad, que acababa de pasar, conocen personas que sufrieron lo mismo que ellos para después perderles, Yami, Hiro, Kenji, Kagura, la única que tenían al lado era Miyu, la cual salió corriendo diciendo, "No me sigan, algún día los volveré a ver y resolveremos todo, TODO!" se fue corriendo entre lágrimas a la ciudad, obviamente las PPGZ y los RRBZ se preocuparon pero no podían hacer nada... Lo único que tuvieron lo perdieron, todo, todo, TODO!_

PPGZ Y RRBZ: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *entonces se destranformaron y sus hebillas se volvieron grises*

 **3 años después...**

Xx: Ya llegamos, Rikuto, ya dejarás de quejarte *deteniendo en un precipicio*

Rikuto: Es que me aburro mucho Sekai *sorprendido* _Esta ciudad, es Townsville, donde pelee incontables veces con Miyu_

Sekai: *viendo la ciudad recordando cuando estuvo en llamas* _Recuperaré mis poderes y me vengaré de Him, encontraré a mis compañeros, y ayudaré a Haruka_

 _..._

 _Tres jóvenes estaban caminando con unas capas rotas por la parte de abajo, una mujer y dos hombres, al parecer si los veías detalladamente tenían pequeños pixeles brotar de ellos..._

Xx: Por fin salimos del videojuego, Hiro-san, Kenji-nii-san

Kenji y Hiro: Es cierto, Kagura-chan

Los tres: Que bien se siente el aire *una brisa les da en ese momento en la cara*

...

 **En un laboratorio...**

Xx: Profesor Utonio, ya llegamos

Prof. Utonio: Siéntense en el sofá, chicas, Blossom, que descubrieron

Blossom: Nada interesante, solo...

Buttercup: Solo a estos idiotas

Bubbles: No son idiotas, solo querían proteger a esa niña

RRBZ: Estaba encapuchada, queríamos ver su cara y entonces vinieron esos delincuentes

Blossom: Profesor, aún no descubre como volver activar los cinturones

Prof. Utonio: Es muy complicado, al parecer me falta otro factor, pero no se cual, recuerdan cuando activaron sus poderes chicos

RRBZ: *serios* No queremos hablar de eso *saliendo del laboratorio*

Prof. Utonio: Veo que aún no lo superan

PPGZ: Ya nos dimos cuenta

 **En el patio...**

Brick: Aún no puedo creer que no hallamos podido hacer nada

Boomer: Se que no es culpa del profesor pero hablar de eso me sigue hacer sintiendo mal

Butch: Todos nos sentimos igual, me preguntó que le habra pasado a Yami-chan

Kagura, Kenji y Hiro: Pues ella está bien, en el incidente no sufrió daños

RRBZ: Ustedes...

K, K y H: Hemos vuelto

...

Xx: *una chica estaba peinándose poniéndose el pelo al costado con dos trenzas a sus lados* Ok! Tengo todo listo, otro día de escuela sin amigos *botando una lágrima* Encontraré a mis amigos, amigos, amigos, encontraré a mis amigos, My fairy lady *poniéndose unos lentes que tenían espirales* Oz! Tengo que ir alegre a pesar de todo, sólo por ellos

...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Yo: Que onda amigos? Regresamos porque por fin me vino la inspiración, los animes que vi y las canciones, mandaron mis ideas al cielo**

 **Kagura: También**

 **Hiro: se inspiró**

 **Kenji: porque**

 **Yo: El 26 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, si estoy de nuevo ausente, ya saben por qué, verdad?**

 **K, K y H: Que mal nos haces sentir**

 **Yo: Nos se preocupen ustedes también tienen cumpleaños**

 **Kagura: En serio?**

 **Yo: Si**

 **Todos: Yei! *haciendo la ronda* Sayōnara... :3 :3 :3 :3**


End file.
